Vampire Need Love To
by smilesinrain
Summary: Debbie is boulder in my mind so I had to write something about her being "needy". I love Darren and Debbie together! If you haven't read the series it might be confusing, but if you have, ENJOY! May be graphic, no lemons.


**If you haven't read "The Saga of Darren Shan, then there's no point of reading any future, no fun :p I love the books and Darren and Debbie are so sweet together so I had to write about them. Enjoy!**

I walked down the street on my way to Debbie's house. After she kissed me on the porch she'd been really weird. Always hugging me, taking every chance she had to touch me. Dust of my shirt, "you have something in your face", ruffling my hair. I didn't mind that much. Debbie is a pretty awesome girl ; she has a great body to. Not that I thought about her that often, but I was only a boy, had to look.

When I looked up I was standing in front of Debbie's house. Daydreaming always made my body switch to auto-pilot. I ringed the bell and ran my hand through my hair. I suddenly felt nervous, but I had no reason to. I looked around and saw that her parent's car was gone. Then the door broke open and Debbie was standing there holding the doorknob.

"Hi Darren" She said happily. I smiled back at her and entered the house.

"Where are your parents?" she closed the door behind us and danced lightly to the couch.

"There on a vacation for the weekend. 12 year anniversary, so I have the house to myself." I sat down by her on the couch and looked at the TV showing commercials.

"Nice for them then" She smiled lightly. Then I noticed what she was wearing. A deep neck blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her hair was loose and her long black hair hung in heavy locks. She was so pretty. I felt the urge to kiss her again, but something inside me held me back. "So, what do you want to do then, since you have this big house to yourself." She grinned at me and leaped swiftly of the couch.

"I want to show you something!"

"Okey…" I said weakly and got off the couch. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. Her hand was soft against my hand. I noticed it annoyed me just a little that I was so pail against her dark skin.

"It's in my room. I promise you'll love it." She said, sounding almost stressed. I concentrated and listened for her heart. It was beating hard and in big leaps. Yes she was nervous, but what for? We entered her room and I looked around for something that she could show me that I hadn't already seen.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked still looking around her room; past the big bed, her wardrobe, the make-up table. She turned around on her heel and put her arms around my neck and crushed her lips against mine. I stood awkwardly still for some second, looking for what to do next in my head. When I didn't find any I shut of my brain and started listening to my other brain. (At least that's what the girls on my previous school used to call it.) Not so smart I figured after putting my hands around her waist and pulling her closer. The vampire instinct took over and Debbie's heart raced. She breathed hard in my mouth and pulled away.

"That. I told you you would love it." I felt a blush creeping behind my cheeks.

"What was that for?" I asked sheepishly and curled my hand in her t-shirt.

"I've just been thinking a lot about us since I kissed you. And when you said you had to leave soon I though I had to grab the chance while I had it here.

"What chance?" She smiled and kissed me again, now curling her fingers in my hair.

Oh. That chance.

"Wait, Debbie." I mumbled and pushed her away.

"What?" She looked confused into my eyes and let go of my hair. I can't do this Debbie! I'm a vampire! I may hurt you. I've had Sexual Education in school, I know what happens to the body when in that moment. Losing control was the feeling often described as.

"I don't know if I can do this now." I said and pulled my hands from her hips. She rolled her eyes and replaced my hand with her own.

"Why? Don't you want to do it with me? Cause I totally understand that." She looked disappointed and her heartbeat was almost normal again.

"No no no no! It's not that I don't want to do it with you, it's just that I..." I couldn't believe I was gonna say this but i had to grasp at straws to get out of this situation. "I don't feel ready yet." Of course I'm ready! I've been ready since I was 15. technically I was kinda 15 yet but i hadn't aged so... She grinned evilly at me and kissed me lightly.

"Thats a first, but okey." She smiled and went out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked and followed her down the stairs again.

"If I can't have you I will have a soda. Not as good I admit, but i gotta have something." My eyebrows pulled together and i looked at her from the staircase. when she disappear in to the kitchen i ran to the phone and dialed the number in under a second. it ringed twice before someone answers.

"Hello Darren." Mr. Crepsley said in a heavy tone.

"I need your help"

"Before you did not want my help at all, and now your pleading. What's the matter?" I listened for Debbie, but she was still in the kitchen.

"Well I was hoping for some advice. I'm kind of in a kinky situation." There was a light ruffling in the phone before he answered.

"What kind of kinky situation?" I hesitated; I really didn't want to tell him, how embarrassing.

"Debbie, kind of wants to _be _with me, if you get it." It took him only a second of silence to figure out what it was.

"Darren you can't do that." He said, now very harsh.

"I know!" I hissed and listened for Debbie again. She'd gone through the kitchen out in the living room and turned on the TV.

"Where are you Darren?" She shouted from the livingroom. I put the phone down.

"Bathroom, ill be out soon."

"Fine." She answered. I took the phone again.

"She's very persistent; she's not going to let this go very easily." More ruffling.  
"I guess you're right. But you cannot have sex with her; you do not have that kind of strength." It sounded so wrong in his voice, so dirty and bad. I shudder.

"Then what am I suppose to do? I can't just leave her!" 5 second silence in the phone, but I could hear Harkat in the background, mumbling to know what was going on.

"I don't know. You just have to test your limits. But don't do anything stupid, okay?

"What kind of advice is that?" I heard him giggle, not something you hear every day.

"It's a vampire advise." And then he hung up. I stood still, just looking at the phone. Oh that helped a lot.

When I went in to the living room Debbie was sitting on the coach, looking like she always did, no resentment or bitterness on her face.

"Hey." I said as I sat down beside her, looking at the zit-com that was on.

"Hey." She answered, looking at the TV. We had an awkwardly silent moment before she turned and looked frustrated at me.

"Why, Darren? I saw that you lied to me. I saw how much you enjoyed kissing me, so what is the problem. I want the truth." Damn it! Why can't I lie?

"It's kind of complicated." I mumbled. She sighted and put her hand on my thigh. After just few seconds I felt the warmth of her hand through my jeans.

"Tell me. How complicated can it be?" You have no idea I thought to myself.

"I can't, okay. I just can't. Please understand." Her eyes when blank and I could see my face in her tear wet eyes. "Don't cry, please." She removed her hand and stood up.

"I think you should leave now." She whispered.

"Debbie, I…" she interrupted with a hand to my face.

"The door is down the hall." I looked at her; she really didn't want me here anymore. So the only thing I could do was to turn, walk down the hall and out the door.

When the door shut in my face I felt really crappy. I went here to have some time with her before we left, but now I had just broken her heart, and mine for that matter. I looked at her balcony. I felt like jumping up on it and putting my arms around her to say I was sorry. But of course I didn't; she didn't want me there anymore. I left the house with the tail between my legs, shaming and angry over this new life of mine.

"Darren!" Debbie yelled after me when I was about to turn the corner.

"Debbie." I yelled back as I turned around and she jumped in to my arms kissing me so hard that I couldn't breathe. I help her up with my hands under her thighs, but I don't think she would have fallen even if I let go. She was strangling me like and anaconda. Her lips parted and she kissed back at least 5 times before she rested her forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, Darren. I can't end things between us like this." She whispered and her fingers knotted in my hair. I was speechless. What do you say to a girl in a moment like this?

"I know it's wrong to just jump on you like this, but I had to kiss you one more time before you left." She sobbed and slid down to the ground. Her eyes were red with tears and they were soon to spill over. I dried her eye with my thumb.

"Don't cry, Debbie." I whispered as she looked up at me again.

"I hate crying. I don't do it that often." I smiled at her. She was so beautiful in her own special way. There was no one in the world as kindhearted person I had ever met.

"I guess I better go." She said, fighting a lump in her throat. I didn't answerer so she shrugged lightly, tried to smile and turned on me. I had 5 seconds to make a decision. Walk away or follow the lust that burned in my chest.

"Wait, Debbie!" I yelled after her and in 2 split seconds I was by her side, kissing her back. At first she was stiff, didn't quit understand what was going on, but it didn't go to long before she turned to butter in my arms. She gasped for air and I took her around my waist again. She giggled and kept kissing me as I walked in to her house again. She grinned against my lips and slid down on the first step in the stairs.

"Are you sure?" She murmured, tugging my t-shirt. Of course I wasn't sure. This could end horribly wrong, but I couldn't help but to let her mesmerizing eyes catch and drag me in like a predator.

"I think so." I shuddered as she dragged me up the stairs by my belt buckle.

"No harm in trying right?" She said with a voice drenched in the art of seduction. It worked; big time.

"I guess not." I said, almost afraid to talk. She dragged us in to her room and locked the door behind us. "I thought you said you were all alone this weekend." I mumbled between several kisses.

"I am. But isn't it more fun if we play that we can get caught?" No, I yelled in my brain.

"Sure." My body answered. Stupid hormones.

She pulled me down on the bed, letting me hover over her. I felt her hands slid down my shirt and crawling underneath. I breathed at her warm hands. God she had done anything yet and I felt overwhelmed all ready. Keep it under control, Darren, you have to be strong, I said to myself and could hear break my bones if he found out. Ouch…

Debbie was getting impatient and pulled my shirt as far up as she could. I sighed and pulled it off for her. No point in making it harder. She grinned and pulled of her own shirt. I found myself staring at the girl under me for several seconds before she interrupted me.

"Up here, Romeo." She said sarcastically and rolled us around. This position was even worse if she wanted me to look at her face. Didn't she get how hard this was for me? She kissed me once again, her hands trailing my torso. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closed to me. Her whole body was warm and soft against mine. A jolt of fire pulse through me and I felt a huge crave for things to go faster. I fought the fire but it was really hard. It was like when turned me. It hurt so bad. A growl built in my chest as I struggled to keep calm. Debbie apparently thought it was a good thing and quickly shoved her hand down my pants as a tease. That did it and the fire erupted inside me. I felt my eyes widen, my body tighten and my hands clamped down on her hips hard, making her sight in pain. I quickly turned us around so I was lying on top of her again. Debbie looked terrified in to my eyes, and for a second I felt in control, my feelings for Debbie fought their way through the fire and made me wimp like a dog.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered before the feeling died and anger overthrew me. The feeling was very wrong, I usually didn't mad or angry over blood, but this brought out a whole new side of me. Before I knew it, Debbie was unconscious, lying under me with a red mark swelling across her head. The familiar smell of blood reeked in to my nose.

**This is a one shot I guess. I don't have any plans of writing more, but if enough people decide they **_**have**_** to know what's going to happen, I'll maybe write some more =) Review please? **


End file.
